


To Become Another

by Qwerty_2poynt0



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, Cute, Emotions, F/M, How Do I Tag, Pinnochio AU, Sadness, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_2poynt0/pseuds/Qwerty_2poynt0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the first.<br/>He doesn't feel that way though.<br/>He's the first.<br/>He's the failed first.<br/>It doesn't make it any better that the second is a failure as well.<br/>His name is - is - is -</p><p>This is a continuation of something by the same name by PSIDon'tKnow, which you should read before this. Here's the link:http://archiveofourown.org/works/1473598<br/>Have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Blue One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PSIDontKnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/gifts).



   “Hey, Konoha!”

   He looked up from his drawing at the screen and saw her.

   The blue one.

   She made her as a virus, a sort of bug. She uses her to spy on Her friend.

   That one is the blue one.

   That is Ene.

   A c c e s s i n g E m o t i o n F i l e : L a b e l **FRIEND**

   She says She thinks the two of them make nice friends.

   Friend sounds like a happy word.

   R u n P r o g r a m : DELIGHT

   “Hello.”, he smiled.

   “Hello yourself. What’cha doing?”

   Ene’s happy a lot of the time. She’s never sad, and she’s never cold. She gets angry, though, and when that happens, she complains and messes with things. It’s odd, it’s childish.

   It happens frequently.

   “I’m drawing.”, he tells her.

   “Woah, seriously?!”

   She knew the Original. She knows lots of people. 

   R u n P r o g r a m :  CURIOSITY

   She tells him about them sometimes, if she’s in a good mood and he wants to know. There’s one that sings and one that wears red. Those are the only ones she talks about enough for him to know what they might be like. She talks about the red one more than any of the others. He’s the one she spies on. The singer is his sister. Konoha likes both of them. He wishes he could meet people.

   R u n P r o g r a m : LONGING

   When she’s in the middle of talking, he stares sadly at nothing.

   “Hey, Konoha?”

   “Oh, sorry! Go on, you said she tripped on live TV.”

   “Yeah! Then it was all over the news the next day and she totally freaked!”

   D u a l R u n P r o g r a m : DUPLICITY

   P r o g r a m C o m p r e h e n s i o n E r r o r : R e s t a r t i n g U n i t

   He wakes up a few minutes later to hear Ene yelling at him.

   “Konoha! HEY! KOOOONOOOHAAA!!! WAKE UP, DUMMY!”

   She was angry.

   “Sorry. I must have drifted off.”

   “Damn right you drifted off! I can’t believe you, I was just getting to the good part!”

   “I’m sorry.”

   R u n P r o g r a m :  EMBARASSMENT

   She sighed and seemed to be less mad at him.

   “Don’t look all pitiful like that. How am I supposed to get mad at you if you look all mopey?”

   “Sorry, Ene.”

   “AAUUUUGHH! Whatever! I’ll finish the story later! You should finish your drawing. You’re getting better at something for once.”

   R u n P r o g r a m :  DISAPPOINTMENT

   D u a l R u n P r o g r a m :  RELIEF

   “Okay.”

   She disappeared from the screen in a bunch of sparkly blue pixels to go somewhere else on the vast network of the world. He wished he was like her. He liked her.

   He looked down at his drawing, then flipped to another page. He began to draw a small, fairy-like figure with pigtails. He hoped he drew her right.

   He’s happy.


	2. The siblings

   “Konoha, I think you might be ready to meet people.”

   He had been waiting for them ever since She had told him.

   Two people entered.

   R u n P r o g r a m :  EXCITEMENT

   One was in red, one wore pink.

   “Hi!”, the pink one said. The red one looked down at his phone with an annoyed expression. Ene appeared on a nearby screen and waved up at Konoha. He waved back.

   “Konoha,” She said, he turned to Her as She waved Her hand from one visitor to the other, “this is Momo and Shintaro Kisaragi. Momo, Shintaro, Konoha.”

   The pink one.

   The singer.

   Momo.

   She walked up to him and smiled brightly, holding out her hand.

   “Hi, Konoha, nice to meet you!”

   A c c e s s i n g E m o t i o n F i l e : L a b e l  **FRIEND**

   “Hi.”

   He reached out and shook her hand. He then looked up at the red one.

   Shintaro.

   He looked at Konoha suspiciously then down at his hand, which was still grasping Momo’s.

   R u n P r o g r a m :  EMBARRASSMENT

   “Sorry!”, he let go.

   “Aaaannnnd fifteen seconds!”, Ene announced, “Kano owes me ten bucks!”

   “You don’t have to put him on a pedastal.”, Shintaro finally spoke, walking forward to stand next to his sister.

   Sister.

   Brother.

   “I have a brother.”, Konoha said. She jumped, Ene groaned, Momo continued smiling (though now it was forced), and Shintaro gave him a look.

   “Kuroha isn’t ready to interact with people.”, She said.

   “Oh.”, Konoha murmured.

   “Well!”, Momo brightened, “I think one new friend is enough for now, what do you think?”, she looked at Shitaro.

   “I think you put too much trust in others.”, he told her, “You can’t go calling people your friends when you’ve only known them for two minutes.”

   “Maybe you’re just too cynical.”, Momo retaliated.

   “Maybe you’re both right.”, Konoha tossed in. The looked over at him like he was insane.

   “I mean, if you want to be.”

   “And there he goes again!”, Ene impeded, “Give him a hand folks!”

   Shintaro rolled his eyes and flicked the screen. It had no effect. Ene stuck her tongue out at him. Konoha remembered something.

   “I can draw.”, he said. Everyone looked at him with surprise. He walked out and brought back his sketchbook and a pencil.

   “Ene says I’m getting better at something for once.”

   He handed the book to Momo, who took it and looked down at the cover as if she didn’t know what to do with it now that she was holding it. Suddenly, some kind of recognition crossed her face and she opened it to the first page, full of some of his first crooked doodles. A perplexed look crossed her face.

   R u n P r o g r a m :  APPREHENSION

   She continued flipping through the pages where he’d started drawing faces and focusing on hands and figures. There was a picture of a cherry tree and after that was the drawing of Ene. Shintaro had pointed his phone’s screen, where Ene was now situated, towards the book as they all looked at the evolving scribbles. Momo continued flipping.

   There was a bird, a closet, a room, a window facing the sky, there were cartoonish rabbits and a few little pictures of snakes. There was a hand holding a flower and subsequently crushing it, then there was a figure glaring down at nothing before the pages ran out.

   “I didn’t finish the one of Kuroha yet.”, he told all of them as they continued looking at the last drawing.

   “I knew the posture looked familiar!”, Ene exclaimed, breaking everyone out of their trance. “How did you get him to pause so you could draw him?”

   “I just sat there and drew him. But he told me to leave and stop looking at him like some exhibit before I could finish.”

   “These are really good, Konoha.”, Momo said, sounding astonished.

   “Really?”, he asked.

   R u n P r o g r a m :  PRIDE

   “Yes.”, She said. She said.  _ She _ said it! She said She liked them. She said they were good.  _ She said that! _

   F o c u s E r r o r : R e b o o t i n g S e n s e s

   Things went black and silent before Konoha saw Momo looking up at him with a worried expression. He looked around and she seemed less tense.

   “Sorry. I fell asleep again.”

   “No, you weren’t asleep.”, Ene informed him, “But you did look kinda dead for a while there.

   “Oh, I did? I’m sorry.”

   “I-it wasn’t that bad!”, Momo stuttered.

   “Puh-lease,” Ene intoned, “you screamed like a banshee when he went all limp!”

   “Well, I’m just not used to it, okay?!”

   “Don’t give her such a hard time about it.”, Shintaro interceded.

   “But she gives everyone a hard time.”, Konoha said.

   “What can I say,” Ene jumped in, “I am far too powerful to simply lie back and watch the world go by. You should take my example, master.”

   “How many times have I told you not to call me that!”, Shintaro snapped.

   “Exactly 24 times in counting, master.”

   “AUUUGH! Remind me why you felt the need to make her!”, he shouted at Her.

   “I had to spy on you  _ somehow. _ ”, she said, “I’m not some creep who breaks into other people’s homes, you know. I have a moral code to abide by.”

   “That’s it! I’m out of here, Momo call Seto to pick you up!”

   He turned to leave.

   R u n P r o g r a m :  DISTRESS

   “Don’t go!”, Konoha called after him. He paused his exit and sighed.

   “Fine. But I’m not talking to the blue pixie.”

   “Aw, master, why do you have to be so cruel?”, she fussed.

   “Did you guys hear something?”, Shintaro wondered in mock curiosity, “I think it sounded like an annoying virus that doesn’t know when to shut up.”

   “I thought it sounded like Ene.”, Konoha said.

   Ene and Momo laughed and Shintaro put his face in his hand. She rolled her eyes and turned to the door that lead to the lab.

   “Well, you guys should get along just fine from here.”, She told them as she walked out, “Konoha, maybe you can find a piece of paper and ask Momo to sit still for once so you can stare at her like an exhibit and make a drawing of her. I’m going to work on… I should probably name this one at some point.”

   “You could just call him by His name.”, Ene suggested. She paused in the doorway.

   “I guess that’s something that is indeed an option I could choose.”, She said before closing the door.

   The four of them stood there until Ene started talking again. They all had a conversation and eventually Konoha did draw Momo, who was a little all over the place and more than a little squirmy. Konoha pretended not to notice. When the two of them left, Konoha was sad to see them go, but he had two new friends, and that was all he could think about.

   He was happy.


	3. ...

   The sharp late afternoon sunlight piercing the sterile air through the high window dyed everything a vibrant orange and revealed various specks of floating dust. Two desks stood not too far from the sun, and under the window was a screen where their lessons were usually projected. The lessons for the day had been over for a while. She was still holed up working on the New Brother. Konoha stood between the desks with his back to the the screen, facing the door. He enjoyed most days. It was interesting, and fun, and new. Some days he drew, some days he talked to his new friends. Everything was always different. It was wonderful. It made him happy. To be alive.

   R u n P r o g r a m : REVERIE

   Kuroha appeared in the doorway and crossed his arms as he leaned against it. “What’s with the stupid look?”

   “I don't know. I'm happy.”

   Kuroha scoffed, looking away.

   “Do you have to be so fucking sappy?”, his words were clipped and harsh.

   R u n P r o g r a m : NERVOUSNESS

   D u a l R u n P r o g r a m : CONFUSION

   “Well, I just thought-”

   “Well don’t, you're shit at it.”

   R u n P r o g r a m : SADNESS

   “Oh...”

   “Ugh, grow up.”

   “Okay… but I don't know how…”

   “Whatever.”

   Kuroha stormed out of the room and Konoha stared after him.

   R u n P r o g r a m : W̸̸̡̱̲̟̮͚̠̭̼̳̝͓͎͙ͬ̌̿͗́̚͘h̶̷̡̝͔̯̬ͯ̐̒͑ͬ́̊ͬ̃ͤ̓͗͑̑̚a̸͖̹͕̳͓̤̣͓̤̠ͧͨ̍ͮ͗̉͋̓̏̒͒́͡͝͞T ̡̪̺̘̼̟̭͙͈̻͎̀ͦ̄̎̇̐̊ͫ́͌̂͆͘Is ̣͎͍̦̼̩͎̲͎͖͚͙͔͍ͪͧ̄̈͢͝t̷̮̤̜̼̬̬͌̍̊͛ͨ̌́h̶̷̡̝͔̯̬ͯ̐̒͑ͬ́̊ͬ̃ͤ̓͗͑̑̚i̡̱͓̪̫̙̳̜̥͔̱̥͙̦̮̊͛ͤ͑̎ͯ͐̈́ͩͭͭ̀͟s̡̛̭̗̰͖͙͎̝̙͍̫̟̲̺̩̼̱̈ͦ̔̅ͭ͆̓ͩ̾͐ͤ́

 

   P r o g r a m C o m p r e h e n s i o n E r r o r : R e s t a r t i n g U n i t

  
  


   Konoha woke up alone on the floor. The dull scarlet light from the window was splashed across the ceiling. Staring at the wall from his vantage point on the cold, hard tile, he slowly became aware of a voice. 

   “...I ’ m just really worried about her, you know. I miss him too, but she has you and Kuroha and the Mekakushi Dan. She doesn't have to hole herself up in this place forever.“

   His voice recognition software came back online and he realized who it was.

   Ene. 

   “You’re a good listener when you're unconscious. Although that's probably because you can't talk back. Not that you talk back much in the first place. You're not the best conversationalist. Then again, neither am I. People don't really like it when you do all the talking. But you never seemed to mind.”

   “I don't have much.. to say …“

   “Gah!”

   It came from behind him. Konoha slowly craned his neck to look at Ene. She had blown herself up on the screen beneath the window and was looking at him like he'd just risen out of the grave.

   “Um… when did you wake up?” 

   “Um… when did I wake up … A few seconds ago.”

   “Oh.”

   “Have you … Have you seen Kuroha?”

   “You mean the asshole? Yeah, I’ve seen him.”

   “How long have I been asleep?”

   “Meh, ‘bout an hour max.”

   “When did you see him?”

   “Thirty-ish minutes ago.”

   “What did he say?”

   “... Such words are not fit for your delicate ears.”

   R u n P r o g r a m : ANNOYANCE

   “I can hear just fine.”

   “Eh? Oh, well uhm…”

   “What did he say?”

   “Ah, right. He was walking down the hall and I was looking for you since Shintaro has been completely out for hooooouuuurrrrss. Then he’s all like, ‘Beat it bug, he ain’t worth finding.’, and so I say, ‘Oh he is, but you ain’t worth talking to.’, and then he totally loses his shit like, ‘SO NOW I’M WORSE THAN FAILING! HUH? I’M NOT WORTH ANYONE’S TIME ‘CAUSE EVERYONE’S JUST AUTOMATICALLY A BETTER PERSON THAN ME! ESPECIALLY SOMEONE WITH A WHOLE LOTTA NOTHING RUNNING THROUGH HIS HEAD! IS THAT IT?!’, and in my head I’m thinking….”

   Konoha stopped listening.

   R u n P r o g r a m :  confusion

   D u a l R u n P r o g r a m :  Guilt

He didn’t want Kuroha to feel that way. Why would Kuroha feel that way?

   “Hey, are you even listening to me?”

   “Ah! I’m sorry. I was just… thinking. What was it you were saying?”

   “I said I decided to just keep looking anyway, and you were passed out because of course you were. But there was nothing else to do anyway, so I just started talking.”

   Something appeared in the corner of the screen.

   “Huh? Oh! It seems the master is awake! … He’s searching  _ what?! _ Oh, this is just too good. Nice talking at you Konoha!”

   She waved energetically and he waved as well, lazily moving his wrist from side to side. She left in a series of vibrant, sparkly pixels and he was left on his own again.

   He looked from the screen, to the door, to the window and back. The sky he could see had turned a damp royal blue, which would quickly give way to menacing indigo, and again to inky black. He looked again to the doorway and finally decided to walk out into the hall. He wandered, not knowing what to do with himself. He eventually came to Her door. There were some sounds, some mumbling, not much that he could make anything of. She was still working.

   Konoha kept walking and decided to just enter his room. If he could find it. He often got lost for no real reason.

   He found his room. He walked inside. He sat there. Staring.

   He’s…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay. AO3 is being an asshole. The fonts refuse to work. Oh well I guess.  
> I haven't written for this thing in forever! I forgot how fun it was!


End file.
